


Fate By Exes

by pandaselfie



Series: Rivamika [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, How We First Met, Stupid Exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/pseuds/pandaselfie
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Imagine an AU where Person A and Person B meet at a bar because they are each nursing a broken heart over recent breakups. They meet, talk, and find out they quite enjoy each other’s company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Attack on Titan.

"Another glass of vodka for you, Mikasa?"

 

The ravenette nodded, answering the bartender's question, and she kept her eyes on the empty glasses that she have drunken down in the past hour -  _there was seven_ \- and she let out a sigh. 

 

Five hours before, she had broken up with her girlfriend, Annie Leonhardt, because Mikasa found out that she was cheating on her with some other girl that worked with her, and it left Mikasa devastated. 

 

_Who knew that people could be so cruel?_

 

"I'm going home Mikasa. Do you want to come with?" Sasha had asked, looking at her with sympathy. She brought Mikasa to the bar to help get her mind off her ex, but Sasha realized that she had to pick up her daughter from her mother's house, so she had to leave right away.

 

"No. I think I'll stay here until it's closing time. Besides, I don't want to trouble you anyway." She tried to say all of that in a cheerful voice, but she wasn't feeling it at that time.

 

"Well, alright. But don't have too many drinks! I  _really_ don't want to rush back here and break up a bar fight.  _Again."_

 

She gave a small chuckle. "I'll be fine. Just go." Mikasa waved her best friend goodbye, then ran her fingers through her hair, pushing back a few strands of hair.

 

It seemed like Mikasa was sitting there for ages, because she managed to chug down about twelve glasses of vodka. Then, the girl was watching the people leave as more came in, as if she was expecting someone to show up and let her know that everything was going to be okay.

 

Suddenly, a guy with raven-like hair walked through the wooden door, but Mikasa didn't seem to notice him until he sat down a stool or two away from her. 

 

They locked eyes for a moment, and it seemed like the both of them were communicating just by looks since they didn't say a word for a long period of time.

 

For some reason, Mikasa's cheeks grew hot as she looked at him. She thought it was the alcohol finally trying to get to her, even though she could manage to drink about ten bottles of beer before getting a buzz off of it, so the ravenette didn't think much of it.

 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

 

She snapped out of her daze and looked at the guy, and he was holding an almost empty glass of beer as he gave an irritated look. 

 

"If I did that, you'd think I'm a creep." She managed to say before gulping down her thirteenth drink. "Besides, I usually get to know people first before doing crazy shit like that." Mikasa slammed the glass onto the countertop, then placed her hand on top of her forehead.

 

The raven-haired male simply nodded, then placed his glass on a nearby coaster. He looked over at the empty glasses that were by Mikasa, then said, "You should probably order some water before all of that catches up to you."

 

Mikasa sent him a glare. "Well it's a little too late for that." She let out a sigh. "Don't mind me, I'm just going through a lot right now." She then laid her head on the bar countertop, trying to focus on not passing out.

 

"Break up?"

 

Mikasa lifted her head and looked in his direction. "How do you know?"

 

He turned to face her. "I usually come here to do the same thing."

 

"And how often does this happen to you?"

 

"This is my fourth." 

 

" _Ouch_. Second." Mikasa felt that she should move closer to this guy so that she doesn't end up shouting, even though they're literally a foot away from each other.

 

He let out a sigh, then ran his fingers through his hair. "Girlfriends."

 

"I know right." 

 

The shorter male raised an eyebrow. "So you're-"

 

"Bisexual." Mikasa looked him dead in the eyes. "What, are you going to judge me for it? Might as well take a picture of me too and talk shit about me when I'm not around."

 

"Not really." He chuckled. "Besides, there's more important things to do other than talk about a person's sexuality." The male called over the bartender and ordered another beer for him and a bottle of water for her.

 

"Well...thanks." Mikasa said softly. She felt happy that this conversation didn't go south so quickly. "Oh wait! I've been holding a conversation with you for about four minutes now, and I don't know what your name is."

 

"Is that so?" He placed the bottle of water in front of her, then picked up his beer. The raven-haired male chugged down all of the alcoholic beverage in a matter of seconds. "I don't usually give out my name to people I've just met."

 

"I'll tell you mine in return."

 

"What is this, kindergarten?"

 

She playfully punched his arm. "C'mon. It's not like I'm going to tell my friends to run a background check on you to see your criminal history."

 

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. It's Levi."

 

"Mikasa." She sighed, then laid her head on his shoulder. 

 

Levi's body tensed up as she did so. "Telling you my name _did not_ give you the right to lay your head on my shoulder as if it was a pillow."

 

"I've had a really shitty day, alright? Let me relax."

 

He rolled his eyes once again. "Can you relax on someone else? I'm not the type of person that you can just come crying to."

 

"You should at least understand since you've been through this more than I have." Mikasa looked over at him. "We don't even have to talk, alright? Just let me be." She spoke softly and her eyes were like a puppy's; full of sadness.

 

"...Alright. But can you at least drink some of that water? Your breath reeks of vodka."

 

She gave a small laugh. "Okay, okay. I will." Mikasa finally opened the bottle of water and drank at least half of it.

 

The two of them sat there is silence, listening to other people's conversations and to the jazz music that suddenly started playing.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and your girlfriend?" Mikasa suddenly asked.

 

"I thought you said we weren't going to talk to each other?"

 

She shrugged. "It's an important question."

 

"This is not like kindergarten, Mikasa. I'm not about to just tell you stories about my personal life for your own amusement."

 

"I know, I know." She chuckled lightly. "But I mean, who would want to go behind your back and do stupid things? That's like trading a diamond in for a rock and expecting to get money for it."

 

Okay, maybe the alcohol _was_  starting to get to her head.

 

"Well, some people don't think like that." Levi sighed. "How hard is it to be loyal to someone?"

 

"In this world? _Very hard."_ She sat up and looked at Levi. "Do you think we'll find someone who will actually care about our feelings instead of throwing them away?"

 

"I would be lying if I said yes, but I'd also be lying if I said no." He looked at Mikasa with sympathy. "Who knows, the poor thing might be stuck in a tree or something."

 

Mikasa gave a small laugh. "Well I probably should go save them then." She got up from the stool, then stretched out her arms. "Hey, uh, thank you."

 

He turned around to face her and looked at her, confused. "For what? I haven't done anything."

 

"For dealing with me, even though I'm a bit tipsy."

 

He chuckled. "A bit?"

 

"Okay, okay. A lot. But really, thank you. And thanks for giving me hope. It means a lot."

 

Levi gave her a small smile. "I was only at the right place at the right time. It's nothing."

 

She gave a smile in return. "Oh wait!" The ravenette pulled out her phone, then quickly snapped a picture of the raven-haired male that was sitting in front of her.

 

"What the hell was that for?"

 

"You said that a picture would last longer, right?" Mikasa put her phone away while giving Levi a smirk.

 

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't actually mean to take a damn- you know what? Nevermind.  _Keep it._ You might want to talk about me to your friends."

 

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking my words from earlier?"

 

"Maybe. Maybe not. _Who knows._ "

 

"Whatever. Look, I need to go. I got to gather all of my things from my ex's house before she tries to throw it all out."

 

"I'll come with you." He placed some money on the countertop, then got up from the stool.

 

"There's really no ne- holy _shit,_ you're short." Mikasa stopped halfway through her sentence and stared at Levi with wide eyes.

 

"Thanks for pointing that out, _you damn tree."_  He let out an exasperated sigh."Now c'mon. _You're_ not in the perfect state to drive and I, for one,  _don't_ feel like paying for another cab." He grabbed the keys that were in her left hand, grabbed the right one, and pulled her out of the bar.


End file.
